PRECIOUS THING!
by llychu
Summary: Sepenggal kisah dari kehidupan Nanadaime dan istri berharganya, Hinata. / . "Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kau terluka lebih dari ini, Hinata." / Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap pelan punggung ringkih wanitanya.
1. Chapter 1

OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY BY : LLYCHU

PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA

Rated : T

.

.

.

Telunjuk panjang Naruto menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh istrinya. Bagaimana kulit yang kasar begitu nyaman menyentuh tiap inci kulit mulus dan halus Hinata. Mata birunya yang besar menyipit saat melihat betapa pulas wanitanya tidur. Tangan satunya menjadi alas kepala bermahkotakan indigo itu. Cantik. Bahkan sekarang tak ada yang lebih cantik dari wanitanya, istrinya, Hinatanya.

Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang Naruto lewatkan sejak dulu. Tentang Hinata. Betapa perempuan yang memiliki hati sebening kaca itu memperhatikan tiap tingkah laku konyol Naruto saat kecil. Itu terlewatkan. Dimatanya hanya ada perempuan musim semi yang tak sehangat namanya, Sakura. Perempuan yang berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Hinata.

Tapi sekarang, hatinya memilih. Berkat Toneri yang sempat mendeklarasikan bahwa Hinata akan menjadi istrinya, Naruto tersadar. Betapa penting peran wanita baik hati itu. Bahkan rasa-rasanya saat dulu Hinata diculik dan direbut pria lain, lebih sakit daripada penolakan Sakura. Karena Naruto sadar, cintanya lebih besar pada Hinata, tentu saja.

Lenguhan kecil dan pergerakan tak seberapa Hinata membuat senyum Naruto makin lebar. Mencari posisi nyaman membuat kulit polos mereka saling bergesakan. Tentu saja Naruto harus menahan dulu sisa-sisa nafsu primitifnya. Cukup empat ronde tadi. Hinata terlihat sangat lelah. Oh— ayolah, siapa yang tak kenal Naruto? Pahlawan desa. Penyelamat dunia. Dan yang paling penting, sang _jinchuuriki_ pemilik chakra nyaris tak terhingga. Apa daya perempuan mungil macam Hinata meladeni tenaga sebesar Naruto? Tadi saja ia hampir pingsan jika Naruto tetap memaksanya.

Dan sekarang Naruto masih terjaga. Jujur saja, bisikan halus yang terdengar sangat manis namun tajam dari Kurama beberapa kali mengganggu konsetrasinya. Mau dikata apa, mereka menyatu. Setiap perbuatan Naruto pasti si rubah yang sekarang sudah jinak itu tahu. Tapi tentu saja, Naruto enggan membagi Hinata pada siapapun. Naruto akan menggunakan kekuatan pelindung agar Kurama bisa tertidur dan tak menggangu kegiatan intimnya bersama sang istri. Dan untungnya Kurama pengertian, walau beberapa kali jahil.

 _Kalau terus memandangnya, kau akan kelepasan. Tidur sana._

Naruto menggeram pelan, " _Hey Kurama, bisa kau yang tidur saja?"_

 _Memang suara siapa yang sedari tadi mengganguku? Lagipula Hinata can—_

 _"Diam Rubah mesum!"_

Kurama tertawa, dan setelah itu kembali tenang. Membiarkan sang _jinchuuriki_ kembali kewaktu pribadinya. Mungkin tanpa sadar suara Naruto membangunkan Hinata, hingga mata bulan sang istri tampak dari balik kelopak matanya.

"Naru…" suaranya nyaris seperti bisikan. Oh— tanpa sadar Naruto membangunkan sang putri tidurnya.

"Eh? Aku membangunkanmu, _Hime_?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tidak."

"Tidur lagi, hm?" belaian lembut di puncak kepalanya membuat Hinata mengangguk. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami. Terasa hangat dan sangat nyaman.

"Naru…. Aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?" kepala Naruto sedikit tertunduk, menyamai kepala Hinata yang sekarang mendongak. Mereka saling berpandangan, dan Hinata yang pertama kali melepas kontak mata mereka. Semburat merah jambu menjalar dari pipi gembilnya hingga ujung telinga. "Hey, ada apa?"

Tahu sang suami penasaran, Hinata kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya, "2 minggu."

"Hah?"

Apa maksudnya? 2 minggu? Perasaan Naruto berubah menjadi takut. Apa Hinata harus menjalankan misi selama 2 minggu? Tidak, Naruto pasti akan merindukan kehangatan sang istri. Kemarin saja, baru ditinggal 8 hari karena Hinata ikut ke desa Suna untuk menjadi relawan medis, Naruto menjadi pria uring-uringan dan beberapa kali kena tegur Shikamaru, sang asisten. Dan sekarang 2 minggu? Naruto yakin ia akan dehidrasi kerinduan. Memang ada?

"Jangan bilang kau akan pergi misi selama 2 minggu? Tidak! Tidak boleh!" pelukan Naruto mengerat dan sukses membuat nafas Hinata sedikit kesulitan.

"B-bukan itu…"

Pelukan mengendur dan Naruto meringsuk hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. "Lalu?"

Masih dengan wajah memerahnya, Hinata tersenyum, "Aku hamil. 2 minggu."

1 detik

4 detik

6 detik

Dan pada detik ke-8, Naruto baru bisa mencerna dengan jelas maksud dari 'hamil' dan '2 minggu' itu. Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Menyusul Sai yang baru memamerkan Ino yang hamil bulan lalu. Tidak, bahkan Shikamaru sudah akan menjadi ayah 4 bulan lagi. Ia akan segera membalas segala ejekan teman-temannya itu. Karena sekarang, Hinata hamil. Anak pertama mereka selama hampir satu tahun menikah.

"B-benar?"

Hinata mengangguk.

" _Kami_ - _sama_ … terimakasih! Hinata…" Naruto merangkum wajah Hinata dengan satu tangannya, membelai penuh sayang dan menghujani ciuman-ciuman lembut di seluruh wajah bulatnya. "Terimakasih."

Kali ini, impiannya membuat sebuah keluarga bisa terwujud. Ia bersyukur pendamping hidupnya adalah Hinata. Wanita dengan seribu pesonanya. Kelembuatan, kebaikan, dan caranya mencintai seorang pria yang tak pernah lepas dari keonaran membuat Naruto merasa sangat dihargai. Dulu Naruto merasa diacuhkan. Bahkan rasa-rasanya Naruto dianggap sampah oleh warga desa. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Wanita itu sudah mencintainya bahkan sebelum menjadi pahlawan desa dalam melawan Pain dan perang ninja keempat.

Bekas luka yang tak hilang karena tongkat yang di tancapkan Pain di daerah pahanya tak membuat kecantikan Hinata hilang. Bahkan Naruto terharu setiap menyentuh bekas luka itu saat mereka bercinta. Itu bukti betapa Hinata menyayanginya. Bahkan rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi membela Naruto.

Dan sekarang, Naruto berjanji mempertaruhkan apapun untuk menjaga dan membuat Hinata serta calon bayinya bahagia. Ia sudah sangat beruntung mendapat kekuatan berlimpah. Dan menjadi benar-benar sempurna karena wanita hebat disampingnya.

"Aku mencintaimu… terimakasih, Hime."

.

Kepala Naruto berkedut. Ada siku empat di sisi kiri pelipisnya. Ia bisa saja membuat nenek-nenek yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh wanita 30-an itu menjadi wujud aslinya, nenek-nenek.

Demi apa, Hinata sedang hamil. Dan kehamilannya baru masuk trimester pertama. Jadi kenapa harus Hinata-nya yang dapat misi?

"Aku tidak mengizinkan! Tsunade- _baasan_ bisa menyuruh yang lain!"

"Tidak bisa, Sakura dan Ino sedang sibuk dirumah sakit Konoha. Lagipula hanya menyusun beberapa buku di perpustakaan seperti dulu. Tak masalahkan, Hinata?"

Mata biru Naruto menyipit tajam ke arah Hinata yang duduk gelisah di samping Tsunade. Awalnya ia ingin menolak dan mendengarkan kata-kata Naruto. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan perpustakaan pusat Konoha berantakan.

"T-tidak masalah kok, Naruto- _kun_. A-aku hanya perlu menyusun beberapa data," suara cicitan Hinata menambah geraman Naruto. Ia bukannya ingin memanjakan Hinata. Tapi demi apapun Hinata masih lemah. Oke— salahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya. Hinata saat itu sudah memperingati bahwa melakukan hubungan saat trimester pertama itu rawan. Dan benar saja, Hinata merintih dan mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Saat itu Naruto panik dan segera meminta bantuan Sakura. Dan setelahnya, tak lupa tinjuan Sayang khas sakura untuk memperingati Naruto agar menjaga Hinata dengan baik.

Dan sekarang Hinata harus bekerja di perpustakaan desa? Walaupun terdengar sepele, tetap saja melelahkan. Namanya juga perpustakaan, pasti bukunya banyak.

Mata bulan Hinata memelas. "Na-Naruto- _kun_ …?"

"Baiklah," dengan sedikit tak rela akhirnya Naruto mengizinkan, "Tapi kalau kau sudah lelah, jangan memaksakan diri, oke?"

"Aku akan menyuruh Konohamaru membantumu. Anak itu sedikit berbuat ulah, jadi aku memberinya hukuman." setelah berbasa-basi sedikit, Tsunade pamit dan keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Ruangan yang dulu pernah ia jajaki sebagai Gondaime Hokage.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang tertekuk, Hinata bangkit dan menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri menghadap jendela. Memandangi seluruh desa yang tercangkup dari lantai dua itu. Tangan-tangan mungilnya ia susupkan disela tubuh kekar Naruto. Memeluk pinggang Naruto mesra dan menaruh wajah bulatnya di punggung kekar yang terasa hangat itu.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Tak ada respon dan Hinata tahu bahwa suaminya itu sedang merajuk.

"Hey, _Anata_ …." Dengan sengaja Hinata mengeluarkan rengekkannya. Dan benar saja, Naruto berbalik dan membawa Hinata pada pelukan posesifnya. Tubuh Naruto jauh lebih tinggi dan lebar dibanding Hinata, membuat tubuh mungil wanita itu masuk seutuhnya.

"Kau itu sedang hamil, sayang." Naruto berbisik, "Jangan membuat ku terus khawatir seperti kemarin. Aku minta maaf."

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungilnya, " _Daijoubu_. Aku akan bilang padamu jika ada apa-apa."

"Janji?'

"Hm."

.

"Konohamaru- _kun_ , jangan terlalu tinggi. Tangganya bergetar,"

Lehernya sedikit pegal karena terus mendongak. Sekarang Hinata sedang menunggui Konohamaru untuk menyusun buku-buku di rak paling atas. Ia memegangi tangga yang terus berguncang karena menahan berat pemuda itu.

"Hinata- _sama_ , sudah!" teriakan itu membuat Hinata bernafas lega. Sekarang Konohamaru turun dengan sedikit berhati-hati. Ia mengambil alih tangga yang dipegang Hinata saat sudah turun dengan sempurna.

"Kerja bagus, Konohamaru- _kun_!"

"Terimakasih…" pipi pemuda itu sedikit memerah melihat Hinata yang terseyum manis untuknya. "Kalau begitu aku menyimpan tangga ini dulu, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk. Tanpa sadar, Konohamaru menyeret tangga tinggi itu terlalu kasar hingga menyentuh beberapa buku yang ada diatasnya. Baru beberapa langkah, murid Naruto itu berjengit karena teriakan yang berasal dari belakangnya. Ia segera menaruh tangga itu kasar dan berlari menghampiri Hinata yang pingsan karena beberapa buku tebal menimpanya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga Konohamaru tak bisa memakai _jutsu_ apapun untuk melindungi istri Hokage ketujuh itu.

"Hinata- _sama_!"

.

Naruto segera meninggalkan segala tetek bengek urusan Hokagenya saat mendengar Hinata dilarikan kerumah sakit. Ia sudah menduga ini. Perasaanya kurang baik saat nenek-nenek itu meminta bantuanya. Apalagi disandingkan dengan Konohamaru. Ia dan Konohamaru sebelas dua belas. Jadi Naruto sadar seharusnya Hinata yang sedang rawan seperti itu tak boleh didekatkan dengan pemuda pembuat onar macam Konohamaru. Dan sekarang, percuma mengumpat sekasar apapun.

Ia melirik Konohamaru yang menunggui di depan pintu ruangan Hinata. Mata birunya hanya memicing sebentar sebelum mengusap pelan rambut Konohamaru yang terlihat sangat menyesal. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan pemuda itu sepenuhnya. Karena memang tugas menjaga Hinata adalah tugasnya.

Kaki panjangnya kembali melangkah masuk keruangan dimana Hinata dirawat. Umpatan di hatinya digantikan rasa syukur yang berlimpah saat melihat Hinata sedang duduk manis di ranjangnya. Memandang langit sore dari balik kaca jendela. Menyadari ada suara yang mendekat, Hinata menoleh.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Tanpa menjawab Naruto segera menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Meraba setiap inci tubuh wanitanya, memastikan tak ada satupun yang salah. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hinata penuh tuntutan. Matanya sedikit berkilat marah saat ada kapas yang tertahan plester di dahi sebelah kiri Hinata, tak besar. Tapi tetap saja membuat Naruto marah karena Hinata terluka.

"Apa yang terluka?" nadanya dingin dan terkesan menakutkan. Hinata tahu Naruto marah. Ia tak takut, karena Naruto bukan marah padanya. "Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kau terluka lebih dari ini, Hinata."

Benar saja, Naruto marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ulasan senyum Hinata membuat wajah keras Naruto sedikit melunak. Dilihatnya tangan Hinata yang mengelus pelan perut ratanya, "Tak apa. Kami baik-baik saja,"

Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata, "Maafkan aku… Kumohon jangan terluka lagi."

Mungkin Madara akan heran karena melihat Naruto yang sangat lemah seperti ini. Tapi tentu saja, dari dulu hingga sekarang, kelemahan terfatal seorang pria adalah wanita. Apalagi wanita tercintanya.

"Maafkan aku juga, Naruto- _kun_. Aku janji menjaganya dengan baik." Hinata membalas pelukan hangat Naruto. Ia rela memberikan apapun asal dekapan hangat ini terus ia rasakan.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap pelan punggung ringkih wanitanya. Ia akan mengamuk jika tahu Hinata terluka. Cukup dulu saja ia mengabaikan wanita berharga ini. Sekarang ia mau menjaganya. Dengan apapun yang pria itu punya.

.

Kadang kau harus merasa sendiri dulu agar bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya memiliki seseorang dihidupmu. Biarpun dikeramaian sekalipun, bisa saja rasa hampa itu menyerang. Karena pria pirang itu pernah merasakannya. Ia selalu berbuat onar dan membuat orang-orang melihatnya. Tapi tak ada. Rasanya kosong dan menyakitkan. Dan Naruto tak mau merasakan itu lagi. Tidak setelah Hinata memberikannya rasa dikasihi. Disayangi dan dihargai.

The End

Ini aku buat saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata di the last. Telat bgt yak uploadnya? wkwkw. Tapi dari pada di buang, sayang. hihihi.


	2. Chapter 2 : SEQUEL

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : T**

 **Sequel of 'PRECIOUS THING!'**

.

.

.

Usia kandungan Hinata menginjak angka sembilan bulan. Masih menunggu sekitar satu minggu lagi sampai penerus pertama Uzumaki itu lahir. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat saat _moment_ yang sangat ditunggu akan segera tiba.

Sekarang wanita duapuluh tahun itu sedang sibuk mengaduk susu putih yang selama ini menjadi minuman wajibnya. Naruto akan terus mengoceh jika saja Hinata absen meminum susu hamilnya itu. Kadang tingkah _over_ _protective_ yang diberikan Naruto membuat Hinata terkekeh sendiri.

Kaki-kaki Hinata melangkah kecil ke arah ruang tengah. Ia tidak bisa lagi bergerak leluasa seperti dulu. Perutnya makin berat. Sesekali bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya itu menendang. Rasanya sedikit sakit, tapi Hinata senang jika anaknya itu tumbuh dengan baik. Perkiraannya, anak pertamanya itu akan mirip dengan Naruto. Tidak bisa diam dan selalu aktif bergerak.

Hinata duduk di sofa ruang tengah yang langsung menghadap tujuh patung wajah para Hokage. Mata peraknya terfokus pada wajah pria paling kanan dari arahnya. Itu wajah Naruto, wajah suaminya. Kalau Hinata mengingat-ingat lagi masa lalu, ia tak membayangkan akan jadi seperti ini.

Bisa mengandung benih dari orang yang kau cintai. Merasakan hangatnya cinta yang terbalas. Itu anugrah yang sangat Hinata syukuri. Kadang rasa sabar yang seakan menjadi pencekik disetiap langkah yang diambil akan berbuah manis. Dan Hinata salah satu orang yang beruntung karena dapat merasakannya.

"E-eh," tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa satu tendangan kuat dari dalam perutnya. Satu tangan Hinata yang bebas dari gelas susu meraba pelan perut besarnya. "Kau sudah lapar, ya?"

Ini sudah memasuki jam makan malam. Tapi tadi pagi Naruto berjanji akan pulang jam tujuh. Jadi Hinata sengaja untuk menunggu kepulangan suaminya itu untuk menyantap makan malam bersama.

Ia meminum susu yang sedari tadi ada digenggamannya. Meneguknya pelan-pelan hingga isinya sudah berpindah ke perut buncitnya.

Setelah isi dalam gelasnya habis, Hinata menaruh gelas kosong itu ke meja yang ada di depannya. Tangan satunya kembali mengusap-usap sayang perutnya. Sedangkan satunya lagi ia taruh di samping tubuhnya.

"Kalau nanti kau sudah lahir, kau harus seperti ayahmu yang pemberani." Hinata mulai bermonolog. "Lalu harus cerdas seperti mendiang pamanmu, Neji. Dan baik hati seperti kakek Minato."

Hinata terus mengusap perutnya. Sampai ia sadar sendiri semua harapannya berpusat pada laki-laki. Apa nanti anaknya laki-laki? Selama ini Hinata sengaja tidak ingin tahu jenis kelamin bayinya itu. Ia ingin kejutan. Dalam setiap doanya ia hanya ingin mempunyai anak yang sempurna dan sehat.

Kret!

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak. Ia melirik pada jam yang masih menunjukan jam tujuh kurang. Perasaanya mulai waspada. Naruto tak pernah pulang di bawah jam tujuh, walaupun janjinya akan pulang jam tujuh, tapi ada saja menit yang terlewatkan. Dan untuk kecepatan seperti ini, Hinata merasa curiga.

Derap langkah kaki yang mendekat dan terasa berat memacu Hinata untuk berdiri. Dua tangannya terlingkar dengan alami di perutnya.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?" panggilnya hati-hati.

Tak ada sautan. Dan rasa takut Hinata mulai bermunculan. Dalam keadaan hamil begini tidak mungkin ia memakai _jutsu_ yang terlalu berat. Bahkan untuk mengatur cakhranya pun butuh konsentrasi ekstra. Bayi yang ada di perutnya memiliki aliran cakhra yang belum seimbang. Hingga Hinata kesulitan untuk mengendalikannya.

"N-Naruto- _kun_ , kaukah itu?" kembali Hinata bersuara. Ia sedikit menyesal mematikan lampu depan lorong rumahnya.

Tak ada pilihan saat tak ada satupun jawaban. Akhirnya Hinata menggunakan _byakugan_ miliknya. Urat-urat di sekitar matanya mulai muncul. Iris peraknya pun menonjol. Saat pandangannya mulai menerawang, Hinata tersingkap saat tak ada satupun objek mencurigakan terlihat oleh matanya. Ini aneh. Seharusnya _kekkei_ _genkai_ kebanggan Hyuuga itu bisa melihat apapun. Sekalipun terhalangi dinding beton.

'Arah jam tiga.' Batin Hinata.

Ia merasakan cakhra besar di sana. Dan benar saja, saat Hinata menoleh ada sosok pria tinggi dengan warna rambutnya yang mencolok. Tersenyum lembut tapi penuh maksud tertentu.

"T-Toneri…" lirih Hinata.

" _Hime_ —" suara Toneri terdengar lebih berat dari tiga tahun lalu. Matanya yang kosong kini terisi bola mata dengan iris bersinar berwarna biru yang memudar. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang memiliki iris biru yang pekat.

"J-jangan mendekat!" peringatan Hinata tak berarti apapun saat suara lembutnya terdengar sangat dipaksakan. Toneri tak berubah, hanya saja matanya kini lebih dingin dari yang dulu. "K-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Senyuman dari bibir pucat Toneri membuat Hinata bergidik. Laki-laki itu tetap mendekat walaupun Hinata sudah memintanya berhenti. Tangan Hinata setia melingkar di perutnya, melindungi sang cabang bayi dengan insting seorang ibu. Lalu mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan terpaksa berhenti saat sofa tepat ada di belakangnya.

" _Hime_ —" panggil Toneri lagi. "Kau bertambah cantik."

Dalam hati Hinata terus memanggil nama Naruto. Berharap suaminya itu cepat datang dan mengusir Toneri dari hadapannya.

"Pergi! Kau sudah berjanji tak menggangguku!"

Toneri terkekeh. "Aku hanya bilang tak akan menyerang bumi lagi. Seingatku, tak ada perjanjian resmi antara kau dan aku."

Ketakutan Hinata makin menjadi. Tubuhnya sudah terduduk di sofa karena Toneri terus mendekat padanya. Kepalanya mulai pusing karena terus mengaktifkan _byakugan_ -nya. Dalam keadaan hamil, cakhra milik sang ibu hampir separuhnya berada di janin. Dan Hinata tak mungkin menggunakan setengah miliknya untuk bertarung melawan Toneri. Saat tak mengandungpun Hinata tidak bisa melawan laki-laki bulan itu.

"Jangan sentuh!" Hinata menepis tangan Toneri yang hendak membelai pipinya. Matanya kembali normal, membuat Toneri kembali tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau terlalu lemah sekarang." Bisik Toneri tepat di depan Hinata. Pria itu menunduk, menjajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. "Aku merindukanmu, _Hime_."

Sekuat tenaga Hinata tetap menjaga kesadarannya. Nafasnya sesak saat ia mencium wangi Toneri yang mirip dengan wangi melati. Tapi apa daya, pandangannya memudar dan Hinata tak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Yang terakhir ia ingat hanya bisikan kecil dari Toneri.

" _Okaeri_ , Hime."

.

.

.

Naruto panik saat dirinya pulang dan tak menemukan keberadaan Hinata di rumah. _Kagebunshin_ miliknya sudah dikerahkan, tapi tetap saja tak ada satu pun petunjuk kemana perginya Hinata. Bahkan Naruto sudah bertanya kesana-kemari. Mengelilingi desa dan mendatangi tempat-tempat yang sering Hinata kunjungi.

Dan tujuan terakhirnya ada pada rumah sahabatnya, Sasuke.

"Oi, Teme! Gunakan _rinnegan_ -mu!"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lelah. Sudah diperingati berkali-kali, Sasuke tidak bisa seenaknya menggunakan kekuatan mata kirinya itu. Paling tidak ia bisa menggunakan _kekkei_ _genkai_ clan Uchiha, _sharingan_. Tapi tetap saja terbatas untuk menggunakannya sebagai pelacak.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto. Mataku tidak bisa melihat masa lalu."

Hokage ketujuh itu meringis. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Kalau saja di sini tidak ada Sasuke, Sakura dan Shikamaru, bisa saja ia mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya. Tapi tidak, kali ini ia harus berperan sebagai suami dan calon ayah yang kuat.

Bagaimana bisa ia melindungi Hinata jika begini saja ia sudah cengeng? Apalagi sebagai calon ayah, Naruto dituntut untuk lebih bijaksana.

"Kapan terakhir kau melihatnya, Naruto?" Shikamaru mulai mengintrogasi saat dilihatnya Naruto mulai tenang. Dari tadi ia diam untuk menemukan waktu yang tepat.

"Pagi tadi saat mau berangkat ke menara hokage."

Pria Nara itu mengangguk. Naruto seharian ini bersamanya, jadi kemungkinan bertatap muka dengan Hinata hanya pagi tadi. Bertanya pada sekeliling, Hinata juga tak keluar rumah hari ini. Kondisi kandungannya mungkin menjadi penyebab. Naruto juga bilang bahwa dirinya melarang Hinata untuk pergi keluar sendirian.

"Bibi sebalah rumahmu bilang lampu menyala jam enam sore. Beliau juga sempat melihat Hinata melongok dari balkon rumahmu. Jadi, kemungkinan Hinata hilang lewat dari jam enam sore."

Hipotesa Shikamaru membuat jantung Naruto kebas, lalu terasa ngilu hingga ke ulu hatinya. Jika perkiraan Shikamaru benar, berarti Hinata sudah menghilang selama empat jam. Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, dan tadi Naruto pulang ke rumah jam tujuh lewat sedikit.

"Tolong aku…"

Ketiga orang yang ada di sana menoleh saat suara parau Naruto terdengar. Pria itu sekarang terlihat kacau. Dulu sekali, saat Naruto masih mengumbar janji menemukan Sasuke, seberat apapun tantangan dan apapun perkataan orang padanya tak pernah didengarkan. Ia akan tetap berteriak hingga urat pada lehernya terlihat, berteriak bahwa ia akan membawa Sasuke kembali bagaimana pun caranya. Dan terbukti, Naruto bisa. Tapi untuk saat ini, pancaran biru matanya tak secerah biasanya.

Sakura, yang ada paling dekat dengan Naruto duduk di sebelahnya. Mengusap punggung Naruto pelan.

" _Baka_ —" ujar Sakura pura-pura kesal. Sejujurnya ia juga ingin ikut menangis. Apalagi sekarang ia juga sama-sama hamil. Walaupun masih menginjak bulan ke-enam. "Kau harus kuat. Demi Hinata dan calon anakmu."

Naruto menoleh pada Sakura. Matanya sudah memerah. Naruto mati-matian menahan air matanya. Jika ia menangis sekarang, maka dua pria yang ada di depannya itu akan mengomel. Bahkan Shikamaru sudah menghela nafas tak sabaran sekarang.

"Kalau kau cengeng begitu, aku tak mau membantumu."

"Kuatkan dirimu." Kali ini Sasuke yang berkata.

"Kau pasti bisa menemukannya, Naruto."

Naruto mengusap kembali wajahnya. Menghirup udara sedalam yang ia bisa, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Meyakinkan pada diri dan hatinya bahwa Hinata adalah wanita yang kuat. Istrinya itu akan bertahan untuk melindungi calon anak mereka. Ya, Hinata adalah wanitanya yang kuat.

"Aku pasti bisa menemukannmu, Hinata."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Kiba?"

Akamaru menggonggong, sedangkan Kiba memasang ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Membuat Naruto terus berdebar menunggu jawabannya. Sekarang mereka kembali ke rumah Naruto. Rombongan bertambah. Ada Kiba beserta anjing besarnya, Akamaru. Shino juga ikut membantu. Tim tujuh memang tak akan berubah. Apalagi Shino maupun Kiba sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai saudara mereka.

Kali ini Sakura tak ikut. Tentu saja Sasuke melarangnya karena sekarang Sakura juga sedang mengandung.

"Bau Hinata menghilang di sini." Kiba melirik pada Shino. "Bagaimana, Shino?"

"Sama."

Naruto menggeram. "Kalian mau bilang Hinata hilang di sini, begitu?! Di rumahku sendiri?!"

Tidak ada yang marah. Mereka mengerti kenapa Naruto jadi mudah terpancing emosi. Ini sudah hari ketiga pencarian mereka, tapi belum ada petunjuk yang akurat. Clan Hyuuga juga sudah ikut membantu, terutama Hanabi yang paling bersemangat. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda dimana Hinata berada.

Sasuke, yang memang paling dekat dengan Naruto menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau harus bisa menjaga emosi dan kondisi tubuhmu. Kau mau limbung di saat yang tak tepat?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku bersikap biasa saat istri dan calon anakku menghilang, hah?!" Naruto kembali berteriak. Tubuhnya di lingkupi cahaya oranye. Shikamaru mulai siaga, memasang kuda-kuda untuk _jutsu_ bayangannya. Bisa-bisa Naruto yang memang sulit mengendalikan emosinya itu mengamuk.

 _"Bocah bodoh."_

 _Tubuh Naruto segera berbalik saat suara Kurama terdengar. Di depannya sudah ada rubah berekor sembilan itu. Menyeringai lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang besar dan tajam._

 _"Kau selalu mudah terpancing emosi."_

 _Naruto mendongak, "Urusai, Kurama! Aku sedang kalut mencari Hinata!"_

 _Kurama tertawa. Menggema setelah itu pelan-pelan menghilang._

 _"Aku tahu kau itu bodoh. Tapi tak menyangka melebihi udang." Naruto siap membalas ledekan Kurama. Tapi niatnya luntur saat mendengar kelanjutan rubah itu. "Kau hanya perlu menenangkan pikiranmu dan percaya kata hatimu. Begitukan caramu 'dulu menyelamatkan' Hinata?"_

 _Sesaat Naruto terdiam. Ia mencerna setia perkataan Kurama. Apalagi saat penekanan kata darinya yang mulai membuat pikiran Naruto menemukan titk terang._

 _"Kurama!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba. "Sankyu-ttebayo!"_

Pikiran Naruto kembali ke ruang tengah rumahnya. Ia memandang Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Shikamaru, ayo tunjukan pada Sasuke, Shino dan Kiba."

"Hah?" Shikamaru kembali pada posisi normalnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita akan kembali ke bulan."

.

.

.

Hinata meringkuk lemah di pinggir ranjang yang dulu sempat ia tempati. Ruangan itu tak berubah. Masih sama seperti terakhir Hinata ingat. Istana milik Toneri kembali seperti semula. Padahal dulu sempat porak-poranda karena misi penyelamatan Hanabi.

Kalau perhitungan Hinata tidak salah, ini sudah hari keempatnya berada di bulan. Ya, tentu saja ini ada di bulan. Tempat dimana Toneri tinggal.

Selama empat hari ini Hinata tak pergi kemanapun. Ia tetap meringkuk di ranjanganya. Menurut pada boneka-boneka hidup milik Toneri jika menyuruhnya membersihkan diri. Tetap menyantap hidangan yang di sediakan. Hinata tak akan setega itu membiarkan anak dalam kandungannya kelaparan.

Hinata mendongak, menatap Toneri yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Pria itu datang tanpa suara. Bahkan Hinata tak merasakan cakhra yang mendekat sebelumnya.

" _Hime_ —"

Rasa-rasanya Hinata muak mendengar panggilan itu. Jika Naruto yang menyebutnya, Hinata akan merasakan hangat menjalar di hatinya. Membuat dua pipi gembilnya merona merah. Tapi jika Toneri, itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

"Pulangkan aku…" selalu itu yang Hinata katakan setiap berbicara dengan Toneri. Tapi Toneri tak pernah mengubrisnya sama sekali. Pria dengan rambut putihnya itu hanya tersenyum penuh misteri. "Aku sedang hamil, Toneri."

"Aku tahu itu." balas Toneri lembut. "Tinggalah di sini, _hime_. Aku akan mengantar anakmu itu ke bumi."

Kepala Hinata menggeleng. Matanya sembab dan siap menangis. Tubuhnya sudah mulai merasakan kontraksi. Tapi itu semua Hinata tutupi dengan wajah tegarnya. Jika Toneri tahu dirinya akan melahirkan, bisa-bisa Toneri mencelakai anaknya.

"N-Naruto- _kun_ akan datang. D-dia datang." Tangan Hinata mencengkram kuat seprai yang ada di sisi tubuhnya. Perutnya melilit dan rasanya mulas luar biasa. Apa kelahirannya secepat ini?

" _Hime_ —"

BRAK!

Pintu besar itu terbuka lebar saat di dorong paksa dari luar. Di sana sudah ada Naruto dengan matanya yang berubah seperti rubah. Lalu di sampingnya ada Sasuke dengan _sharingan_ aktifnya. Sedikit kebelakang, Shino dan Kiba sedang melawan boneka-boneka Toneri.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto. Ia ingin sekali segera memeluk tubuh wanitanya itu. Tapi harus ia tahan saat matanya menangkap siluet Toneri yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Toneri brengsek!"

Tangan Sasuke bergerak cepat saat Naruto hendak maju dan menyerang Toneri. Kalau tidak di tahan, Naruto bisa-bisa menghancurkan seluruh permukaan bulan.

"Argh!" Hinata meringis pelan. Kontraksi pada perutnya menguat. Dan tubuhnya sakit saat Toneri menggendongnya paksa. Matanya memburam dan pendengarannya berdengung.

"Aku yakin kau akan datang, Naruto." tubuh Toneri mulai melayang. Entah datang darimana, tapi naga besar dengan mata berlian sudah menghadang tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke. Kiba dan Shino yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya ikut berdiri di samping keduanya. "Tapi kali ini aku tak akan semudah itu kau kalahkan."

"Hinata!" Naruto kembali menjerit saat Toneri mulai menjauh dan siap keluar dari jendela. Membawa tubuh Hinata yang sudah pingsan di gendongannya. "Shikamaru! Sekarang!"

TAP!

Pergerakan Toneri berhenti saat terkena _jutsu_ bayangan Shikamaru. Pria nanas itu sudah bersembunyi dengan apik dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan strategi yang sudah mereka atur. Karena tubuhnya berubah kaku, pegangan pada tubuh Hinata mengendor. Nyaris saja wanita hamil itu membentur lantai jika saja para serangga Shino tak menahannya.

"Naruto!" Sasuke memberi komando.

Anggukan mantap dari Naruto menjadi tembakan awal untuk memulai segala aksi yang sudah di rencanakan.

Kiba kembali menghalau puluhan boneka yang bermunculan dari arah belakang.

Shikamaru tetap siaga pada kuda-kuda _jutsu_ bayangannya. Mengunci Toneri.

Shino ikut membantu Kiba saat para serangganya sudah menaruh tubuh Hinata di tempat yang aman.

Sasuke sendiri melawan boneka naga besar.

Dan Naruto berlari cepat ke arah Toneri.

" _Futon_ —" tangan kanan Naruto terangkat. Di sana sudah ada kumpulan cakhra yang saling berputar dengan cepat. Membentuk lingkaran angin dan sedikit demi sedikit berbentuk _suriken_ yang membesar. " _Raseng_ _Shuriken_!"

Slash!

Pukulan Naruto tepat mengenai kepala Toneri. Shikamaru melepas _jutsu_ bayangannya dan segera berpindah tempat ke arah Hinata. Melindungi tubuh wanita itu dari percikan benda-benda yang melayang akibat _jutsu_ milik Naruto.

"Hah?"

Mata biru Naruto melebar saat sadar sasaran _rasengan_ -nya ternyata sebuah boneka. Kepalanya menoleh cepat ke arah Shikamaru yang juga melebarkan mata sipitnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Hi-Hinata…" bata Shikamaru. Tubuh yang tadi ia lindungi ternyata hanya seonggok kayu yang dibuat mirip siluet Hinata.

Sial— mereka tertipu.

" _Amaterasu_!"

Sasuke mengakhiri pertarungan sengitnya dengan boneka naga menggunakan api hitam abadinya.

Sedangkan Kiba dan Shino masih sibuk dengan boneka-boneka yang tak ada habisnya.

"Naruto! Belakangmu!"

Pedang kebanggaan Sasuke menepis lima buah _suriken_ yang di lempar tepat ke arah Naruto. Shikamaru dan Sasuke segera bergegas ke samping Naruto. Mereka bertiga menatap titik yang sama, ke sudut ruangan dimana tubuh asli Toneri berada. Dan juga Hinata yang pingsan di gendongannya.

"Kembalikan istriku!"

"Ah-ahaha-HAHAHAHA!" tawa Toneri terdengar mengerikan. Wajah yang sebelumnya datar sekarang terlihat sangat menakutkan. "Kau memang bodoh, Naruto! Hinata hanya akan menjadi pengantinku!"

BOM—DUAR!

Bunyi sesuatu yang meledak mengagetkan kelima ninja konoha itu. Di sekeliling tubuh Toneri terdapat tujuh butir api yang berpindar berwarna ungu-kelabu.

"Aku akan mengembalikan anakmu. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata."

Toneri kembali terbang. Menjauh dan sekarang sudah keluar lewat jendela. Tentu saja Naruto tak tinggal diam. Ia mengejar Toneri, berlari secepat kilat hinggat bisa menyusul pria itu.

"Sasuke, _susanoo_ -mu!" Shikamaru berujar.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengaktifkan mode _susanoo_ -nya. Membawa tubuhnya dan Naruto serta Shikamaru terbang.

"Kiba! Shino! Jaga portal agar tetap terbuka!" Shikamaru berpesan. Mereka memang sampai dengan cepat menggunakan portal yang di temukan khusus oleh Kabuto.

"Baik!" jawab keduanya kompak. Urusan boneka-boneka Toneri sudah terselesaikan.

"Kurama! Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu!"

 _"Yo— bocah. Kau memang selalu menyusahkanku."_

Walaupun terdengar seperti sungutan malas, tapi tetap saja rubah ekor sembilan itu meminjamkan cakhra besarnya. Naruto memasang mode- _sennin_ miliknya.

"Shikamaru! Kau harus cekatan dan fokus pada Hinata." Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, bawa aku lebih dekat dengannya."

Ketiganya memasang kuda-kuda masing-masing. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar pada emsoi tertingginya. Dia tidak akan memaafkan Toneri untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak, dulu ia sudah salah membiarkan laki-laki brengsek itu tetap hidup. Dan untuk kali ini, bukan hanya Hinata saja yang ada dalam bahaya. Tapi calon anaknya juga.

" _Kagebunshin_ _no_ _jutsu_!"

Dua _clon_ Naruto muncul. Satu diantaranya maju menyerang. Membuat fokus Toneri melarikan diri mulai terpecah.

" _Rasengan_!"

Toneri menepis serangan Naruto dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan satunya tetap memegang erat tubuh Hinata.

" _Rasengan_!"

Lengah, satu sisi Toneri kembali di serang oleh satu _clon_ Naruto. Hingga pegangannya pada Hinata terlepas. Shikamaru yang melihat tubuh Hinata akan jatuh segera memberi kode pada Sasuke agar mendekat, lalu menangkap tubuh mungil yang berisi itu.

" _FUTON RASENG SURIKEN_!"

Kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya, Naruto mengerahkan semua tenaga dan emosinya pada _rasengan_ besarnya. Tak ada ampun bagi siapapun yang menyakiti wanita berharganya.

Kumpulan chakra itu tepat mengenai dada Toneri. Membuat kilatan cahaya benderang yang menyilaukan.

Tubuh Toneri ambruk dan menghantam daratan dengan keras. Dan untuk sekarang, Toneri benar-benar tak berkutik.

Naruto berjalan pelan, menghampiri Toneri yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Kau sudah kuberi kesempatan kedua sebelumnya." Ujarnya dingin. Mata birunya berkilat marah. "Sekali lagi kau menyentuh istriku, kupastikan tanganku sendiri yang—"

"Naruto! Hinata…"

Teriakan panik Shikamaru membuat kepala Naruto menoleh cepat. Tak diperdulikannya lagi ucapan yang belum selesai diucapkan. Prioritas utamanya hanya Hinata, dan dengan terburu Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang ada di lengan Shikamaru.

"H-Hinata, ini aku…. Sayang." Naruto mengambil alih tubuh Hinata kedalam dekapannya.

Shikamaru berdiri. Memberi kode pada Sasuke untuk sedikit memberi jarak.

"Hinata…" lirih Naruto lagi. "Bangunlah. Kau dengar aku? Ini aku, sayang."

Tak ada jawaban. Hinata tetap menutup kedua matanya. Nafasnya masih terasa walaupun lemah.

Mata Naruto memanas melihat keadaan istrinya itu. Mulai dari sekarang dirinya berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Hinata sendiri. Bagaimana caranya nanti, harus ada orang yang menemani istrinya itu. Naruto masih terus berbisik lirih ditelinga Hinata sampai Shikamaru kembali memberinya nada khawatir.

"K-kaki…. Kaki Hinata berdarah!"

.

.

.

"Sayang… kuatkan dirimu…"

Lagi-lagi Naruto berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Hinata. Mereka sudah ada di rumah sakit umum Konoha. Lain waktu, Naruto akan memberikan sesuatu pada Kabuto karena temuannya tentang portal ke bulan sangat membantunya.

Sekarang ini Hinata belum sadar. Pembukaan pada kandungannya masih pada tahap ketiga. Kata Tsunade, kira-kira menunggu empat hingga lima jam hingga bayi mereka siap untuk dilahirkan. Lagipula Hinata masih lemah. Masih terlalu berbahaya untuk melakukan secara sesar.

"Hinata, bangunlah." Naruto tak berhenti menggenggam erat tangan mungil istrinya itu. Terus dan terus mengucap kata-kata untuk membuat Hinata sadar. Dan saat lenguhan kecil terdengar, saat itu juga Naruto bisa bernafas lega. "Syukurlah, Hinata!"

Perlahan tapi pasti kedua mata Hinata terbuka. Menampakan iris peraknya yang masih terlihat lemah.

"N-Naruto- _kun_ …" kedua mata mereka bertemu. Dan saat itu juga satu tetes air mata Naruto mengalir. Menyusuri pipinya lalu jatuh menetes lewat rahangnya. "Di-dimana…?"

"Kau sudah aman, _hime_. Kalian sudah aman." Tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Hinata terarah pada perut buncit istrinya. "Jagoan kita sangat kuat."

Kali ini Hinata yang menangis. Ia mengucap syukur sebanyak-banyak dalam hati.

"S-syukurlah… Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia membenamkan wajah sembabnya ke leher Hinata. Mengguman kata yang syarat dengan cinta. Berterimakasih pada wanita hebat seperti Hinata yang menjaga anaknya dengan baik. Merasa sangat beruntung karena Tuhan memberi kehidupan penuh makna padanya.

Ia tak perduli apapun sekarang. Hanya Hinata, anaknya, dan juga desa.

Tiga hal yang membuat Naruto lebih kuat lagi dan lagi.

"E-engh,"

"Hinata?" wajah Naruto tertarik. Air wajahnya kembali panik saat melihat Hinata yang meringis kesakitan.

"Tsunade- _bachan_!"

.

.

.

'Ibu… seperti inikah wanita saat melahirkan? Apa ibu juga begini saat melahirkanku?'

Naruto berujar dalam hati. Pandangannya memburam melihat Hinata yang berjuang untuk melahirkan anak mereka. Wajah istrinya itu sudah banjir dengan keringat. Dahinya terus mengkerut karena menahan sakit dan mulas. Teriakan-teriakan yang coba diredamnya membuat Naruto bertambah panik.

"Terus… tarik nafas dan hembuskan perlahan, Hinata." Tsunade memberi arahan. Mata _hazelnut_ -nya melirik Naruto yang hanya diam dan memelas seperti anak kecil ingin menangis. "Bocah bodoh! Berikan semangat pada istrimu!"

"B-baik!" bentakan Tsunade menyadarkan Naruto. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Membiarkan kuku lentik Hinata sedikit menajam pada tangannya. Itu tak seberapa dengan rasa mulas yang sekarang Hinata rasakan.

"Hinata…. kau harus kuat! Kau bisa, sayang." Bisikan Naruto menjadi api semangat tersendiri bagi Hinata. Rasa hatinya menghangat dan mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit dan rasa panik dalam dirinya. Bagaimanapun ini pengalaman pertama bagi Hinata. Tentu saja ada rasa takut terselip di hatinya. Walaupun dari jauh-jauh hari Hinata sudah menyiapkan mentalnya.

"Sekarang dorong sekuat yang kau bisa. Pada hitungan ketiga…."

Hinata mengangguk.

Sedangkan Naruto meneguk ludahnya berat.

"Hinata…. kau wanita yang kuat. Aku mencintamu, mencintai kalian." Ulang Naruto terus menerus. Memberikan pegangan pada Hinata.

Dan dorongan yang Hinata kerahkan sekuat tenaganya terbayar dengan suara tangisan bayi yang menggema.

Naruto sempat menahan nafasnya saat mendengar jeritan tangis pertama anak mereka. Melihat Tsunade yang tersenyum penuh arti, membuat pasangan suami istri itu berdebar.

"Laki-laki, sehat dan tampan."

.

.

.

"Dimana Boruto, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto yang baru saja sampai di ruangan Hinata tersenyum. Ia melihat wanita paling berharga dihidupnya sekarang itu memasang wajah memelas.

"Boruto harus di inkubator, sayang. Kata nenek Tsunade, pernafasannya sedikit terganggu karena guncangan yang kau alami kemarin."

Ketika Naruto sudah ada di samping Hinata, pria itu membantu Hinata untuk duduk. Lalu tangannya menggengam tangan Hinata erat.

"Apa Boruto sakit?" untuk alasan tertentu Naruto sangat tidak suka sifat lembut yang dimiliki Hinata. Seperti saat ini, wanita itu mudah sekali menangis. Tiap tetes air mata Hinata sama saja dengan satu bentakan keras pada Naruto. Tentu sebagai pria, Naruto tak akan membiarkan wanitanya menangis.

"Sssstt, berhenti menangis." Jari-jari tangan Naruto mengusap lembut pipi Hinata. "Jagoan kita hanya butuh setengah hari di sana. Sore nanti kau boleh menggendongnya. Bukankah sudah kubilang anak kita itu kuat?"

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Hinata makin memelaskan wajahnya. Membuat Naruto bingung. Tangannya yang semula mengusap pipi gembil istrinya itu berpindah pada punggung Hinata. Melingkarinya sayang dan membawa wajah Hinata pada dada bidangnya.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Naruto lembut.

Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku… bahagia."

Naruto tersenyum. Pelukannya mengerat, memberi rasa aman dan nyaman yang lebih pada wanita tersayangnya itu. Untuk apapun, Naruto tak akan mau menukar keluarga kecilnya. Ia sudah cukup sempurna dengan Hinata sebagai pegangan hidupnya. Dan Boruto, bayi laki-laki mereka sebagai penyemangatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu… terus dan terus, Hinata. Terimakasih kau mau menerima pria teledor sepertiku, pria dengan sejuta keonaran dihidupnya. Dan terimakasih juga untuk peranmu dalam hidupku. Untuk jadi istri yang baik dan juga ibu dari anak-anakku. Terimakasih…"

Isakan Hinata makin mengeras. Bukan karena kesedihan atau apapaun hal yang serupa. Melainkan kehangatan yang prianya itu berikan. Perlahan Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya. Keduan tangannya berpindah dan menangkup kedua pipi Hinata. Menyatukan dahi mereka pada gerakan intim yang penuh cinta.

"Aku juga mecintaimu… Naruto- _kun_."

Lagi, Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu kenapa aku memberikan nama Boruto?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Karena aku berterimakasih pada Neji, untuk melindungi wanita hebat yang sekarang menjadi ibu dari anakku."

Perlahan wajah Naruto mendekat. Bibir mereka bersentuhan lembut. Selembut perasaan keduanya.

Untuk masa lalu Naruto jadikan patokan masa depannya.

Tak perduli sebenci apapun orang padanya, tapi di kerumunan itu ada sosok perempuan baik hati yang hatinya seputih salju.

Perempuan yang tumbuh dengan kebaikan yang menghiasi setiap garis senyumnya.

Perempuan yang beranjak menjadi wanita hebat dengan seribu ketulusannya.

Wanita yang kini sedang ia peluk dan kecup.

Wanita hebat yang berharga bagi seorang pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan wanita yang sekarang menjadi seorang ibu dari seorang Uzumaki boruto.

.

.

.

The end

Peulishhhhh, readers tersayang #tsaaah, jangan lempari aku dengan kue dango yang bulat-bulat itu. Yang manis-manis itu. Yang bulat dan manis kayak author llychu itu….. loh kok?

Abaikan.

Author hanya frustasi karena melupakan ultah Naruto. Dan jadinya ff absurd tak ber-feel ini yang untuk ulangtahun Naruto. Walaupun gak ada sambung-sambungnya ama event ulang tahun, tapi seengaknya author mau kasih hadiah berupa boruto untuk Naruto. Yah— seperti ituuuh lah.

Jadi, bagi yang iritasi mata maupun hati setelah baca ff buatan author, itu salah sendiri. enggak deng, itu salah author yang maksain jalan ceritanya. Namanya juga author labil, author mah apah atuh #hiks.

Sudah ya, intinya sih selamat membaca dan terimakasih. Untuk efek samping yang berkelanjutan (seperti boring, rasa pasaran pada ff, dll), itu diluar tanggung jawab author. *kaboooor.

Salam cium, llyCHU :*

*Oh ya, yang nunggu Bad Guy, Gomen-ne, author mungkin akan mempost next-nya agak lama~ mungkin minggu depan? Sebagai bocoran, author akan usahakan post 3 chap! So, chotto matte kudasai!


	3. Chapter 3

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : T**

 **Sequel of 'PRECIOUS THING!'**

.

.

.

"Aku ingin anak perempuan."

Hinata mendongak cepat saat suara Naruto terdengar disela-sela kantuknya. Ini sudah jam tiga pagi, harusnya Hinata cepat tidur dan bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan keluarganya. Ya, walaupun besok sabtu dan Boruto libur dari akademi kanak-kanaknya. Juga Naruto yang libur dari kegiatan Hokagenya. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai istri yang baik ia harus bangun lebih dulu walaupun kadang ia lelah bukan main.

Tahu sendirilah kenapa Hinata harus bertahan hingga menjelang subuh begitu. Apalagi kalau bukan Naruto yang lagi-lagi lepas kendali.

"N-Naruto- _kun_ tidak lupa, kan?" suara Hinata terdengar setengah berbisik. Dirinya benar-benar diambang sadar dan mimpi. Tapi perkataan Naruto jelas sekali membuat Hinata harus sedikit melupakan niatan tidurnya.

Naruto sendiri masih sibuk memainkan helaian indigo Hinata yang sedikit lepek dengan lengan kanannya yang bebas. Sedangkan lengan kirinya menjadi bantalan Hinata tidur. Manik samudra Naruto melirik ke bawah, kearah wajah Hinata.

"Lupa apa?" kerucutan bibir Hinata menimbulkan kekehan pelan yang terdengar jenaka. Pria pirang itu senang sekali membuat Hinata menukikkan alis ratanya. Terlihat menggemaskan. "Ya, ya. Permintaanmu tempo hari, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat. "Boruto- _kun_ baru masuk akademi kanak-kanak. A-aku juga baru aktif lagi di rumah sakit bersama Sakura. Jadi, kita tunda dulu, ya, Naruto- _kun_?"

Kali ini alis pirang Naruto yang bertaut. " _Mou_ — Hinata- _chan_! Kalau rezeki itu tidak boleh ditunda-tunda. Nanti _Kami_ - _sama_ marah, loh."

"B-bukan begitu." Bela Hinata. Sebenarnya ia jarang sekali membalas perkataan Naruto. Tapi untuk saat-saat seperti ini rasanya Hinata butuh keras kepala sedikit.

"Lalu apa? Kurasa Boruto sudah cukup besar untuk punya adik lagi."

Samar, Naruto bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi gembil istrinya itu. Yaampun, padahal mereka baru saja melakukan ritual yang jarang sekali ada kesempatan. Kalau tidak karena Boruto, Naruto yang harus lembur di menara hokage. Tapi tetap saja Hinata akan merona bak gadis-gadis tak berpengalaman. Kalau lupa, wanita duapuluh lima tahun itu sudah beranak satu.

Jadi untuk apa rona-rona merah itu?

Membuat Naruto serasa pengantin baru saja.

"T-tapikan—"

Delikan tajam Naruto menjadi peringatan sendiri bagi Hinata. Kalau sudah memasang wajah serius begitu Hinata tahu Naruto mulai tak suka pembicaraan mereka. Memang tak ada salahnya lagi sih menambah satu momongan. Tapi tetap saja, Hinata baru juga memulai kegiatannya di rumah sakit. Itu juga karena rengekan manja yang ia keluarkan agar Naruto mengizinkan dirinya bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha saat Boruto di sekolahnya.

Jadi, kalau ia hamil lagi sudah dipastikan Naruto akan memasang ribuan mata-mata untuknya agat tidak berbuat macam-macam.

" _Anata_ ," hanya satu jurus ampuh untuk meluluhkan pria keras kepala macam Naruto. Rengekan maut dari Hinata. "Ya? Tunggu, ya?"

Dengan sengaja, Hinata menepuk-nepuk perut berotot Naruto. Sedangkan wajahnya dibuat semelas mungkin. Ia juga bergerak-gerak, membuat kulit mereka bergesakan karena sama-sama polos di bawah selimut _oranye_ itu.

Dan dipastikan Naruto harus memutar pupil birunya karena lagi-lagi, ia pasti tak akan tahan.

"Ya, terserah padamu."

Dari nadanya jelas sekali Naruto setengah hati.

"Jangan marah, hm?"

"Tidurlah." Naruto memeluk Hinata, membawa wajah istri tercintanya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Ya, kalau disuruh menunggu sih Naruto pasti rela kalau itu untuk Hinata.

Lagipula, Naruto rasa menunggu yang kali ini tidak akan lama.

Hinata tidak sadar saja ada senyuman kecil yang terlihat licik di wajah tampan suaminya.

.

.

.

"Kau itu— sudah tahu Hinata harus mengurus Boruto. Kenapa juga di suruh ikut ke Suna, sih?!"

Yang namanya Sakura itu tidak akan takut pada Naruto. Mau mata besar teman seperjuangannya itu melotot horor seperti sekarangpun Sakura masih berdiri santai di sebrang meja hokage itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto. Kau tahu sendiri Hinata dari klan Hyuuga, kan? Pengontrolan _chakra_ -nya bagus untuk membantu para lansia disana terapi totok nadi. Kalau aku bisa juga mencari orang lain."

"Kau pikir klan Hyuuga hanya punya Hinata?!"

Sasuke, yang sedari tadi diam di samping Sakura mulai merasa tak nyaman saat istrinya itu dibentak. Walaupun oleh Naruto. Sakura sendiri hanya menggeleng kepala. Ini reaksi yang sama yang ditunjukan Sasuke saat meminta izin dari suaminya itu –walaupun tak berlebihan seperti Naruto saat ini-. Terlebih ada Sarada juga. Tapi demi keselamatan banyak orang, akhinya Sasuke mengizinkan. Walaupun dengan beberapa syarat.

"Kalau kau khawatir, ada Sasuke yang akan ikut bersama rombongan. Di Suna jug ada Gaara, kan?"

Sekarang Naruto melirik ke sahabatnya itu.

"Teme." Panggilnya meminta penjelasan.

"Apa kau tak membaca surat dari Gaara? Mereka membutuhkan enambelas ninja medis yang ahli dalam aliran chakra. Di Suna, udara yang tercemar karena kebakaran hebat salah satu pabrik besar membuat para lansia di sana bermasalah dengan organ dalam mereka."

Kalau Sasuke sudah berbicara panjang lebar begitu, jelas sekali Naruto tidak punya pendukung satupun. Shikamaru sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya. Seakan menyampaikan bahwa keputusan terpenting ada di tangan Naruto.

"Kalian keluarlah. Aku akan berbicara dengan Hinata nanti."

Sakura, Sasuke dan Shikamaru beranjak dari tempat mereka. Membiarkan sang Hokage memikirkan baik-baik keputusannya. Mereka bertiga tahu, jika Naruto sekarang lebih hati-hati karena kasus penculikan Hinata beberapa tahun silam.

Sebenarnya, Naruto tahu alasan terkuat apa yang membuat Sakura tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain memboyong Hinata ke Suna. Tentu saja wanita _pinky_ itu tahu Naruto tak akan memberi izin semudah itu. Tapi karena keadaan rumah sakit Konoha yang tidak bisa membiarkan para perawat dan dokter mereka pergi bersamaan, terpaksa Hinata masuk list ninja medis yang harus berpartisipasi.

Dari kasus yang Gaara tulis pada surat permohoanan bantun antar desa itu juga Naruto mengerti keadaan Suna sedang dalam kondisi genting.

Tapi tetap saja Naruto takut. Hinata yang dulu saja ada di dekatnya bisa diculik oleh Toneri. Apalagi kalau jauh seperti Suna. Perjalanan pulang dan pergi membutuhkan waktu empat hari. Memang sih ada Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi tugas melindungi Hinata itu tugasnya sebagai suami.

"Hah—" Naruto menghela nafasnya, lalu menyenderkan bahu tegapnya pada sandaran kursi khusus untuk Hokage itu. Melirik pada figura kecil yang ada di atas meja kerjanya, Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata dan Boruto, serta dirinya ada di foto itu.

"Punya istri terlalu baik itu ada susahnya juga, ya."

.

.

.

Semenjak pulang Naruto sudah memasang wajah tak bersahabatnya. Saat makan malam juga berjalan sunyi. Sang buah hati, Boruto seakan tahu jika _tou_ - _san_ yang mewariskan hampir seluruh yang ada di tubuhnya itu sedang dalam _mood_ jelek. Jadi, daripada kena imbasnya, bocah empat tahun itu lebih memilih diam dan langsung masuk kamar setelah makan malam selesai.

Sekarang tersisa Hinata dan Naruto di ruang tengah. Naruto sedang sibuk dengan beberapa lembar dokumen kerjanya dengan laptop menyala di pangkuannya. Sedangkan Hinata duduk di sebelah Naruto sambil merajut.

Untuk masalah kepergiannya ke Suna dua hari lagi, Hinata rasa Sakura sudah menyampaikannya pada Naruto. Dilihat dari gelagat pria itu yang seakan merajuk.

Sudah tak tahan, Hinata akhirnya menyerah. Ia menaruh alat rajutnya di atas meja. Lalu menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Lama tidak ada jawaban hingga deheman kecil terdengar. Bahkan Naruto tidak menoleh sama sekali.

"Kalau kau masih merajuk begitu malam ini aku tidur dengan Boruto- _kun_ saja."

Sekarang, Naruto menoleh cepat. Kenapa jadi Hinata yang tiba-tiba merajuk? Ditaruhnya laptop dan dokumen itu berdampingan dengan alat merajut Hinata. Sekarang fokus Naruto jatuh pada sosok mungil di sebelahnya. Kalau tidak ingat ia masih sedikit jengkel karena acara perizinan Sakura tadi, mungkin saja sekarang juga Naruto bisa menggendong Hinata ke dalam kamar mereka.

Tapi tidak, Naruto masih kesal.

"Ada apa?"

Bibir Hinata mengerucut kecil. "Kau pasti marah karena aku ingin menjadi relawan, kan?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia hanya terus memandang mata bulan sang istri.

"I-itu namanya Naruto- _kun_ menghalangi orang lain untuk berbuat baik."

"Kau bukan orang lain, Hinata." suara tegas Naruto terdengar sedikit menakutkan. Jarang sekali Naruto bersikap sedingin ini. "Kau itu istriku. Ibu dari anakku. Pantaskan jika aku melarangmu?"

Tak tahan, Hinata menoleh sedikit ke arah kiri. "Y-ya benar j-juga. T-tapi—"

Perkataan Hinata terputus saat Naruto menariknya lebih dekat dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Dapat Hinata rasakan aliran perasaan hangat yang kental dengan keposesifan dalam pelukan Naruto. Untuk perihal begini Hinata hafal Naruto akan susah untuk dibujuk. Tapi mencintai pria yang sekarang menjadi suaminya dari kecil, Hinata tahu Naruto bukan orang yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau itu wanita penurut yang keras kepala." Ujar Naruto dengan nada kesal bak anak kecilnya. Mengundang kekehan pelan dari Hinata. "Aku bukannya melarang dirimu berbuat baik. Hanya saja, Suna itu jauh, sayang. Di sini saja aku sudah susah mengawasimu penuh. Apalagi disana."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto- _kun_. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto memutar matanya jengah. "Ya—ya. Aku bosan mendengar itu darimu— aw!"

Dengan cepat Naruto melepas pelukannya dan mengusap perut kirinya yang terasa perih. Kecil-kecil begitu cubitan Hinata memang pedas.

" _Mou_ — kau bosan denganku?" kali ini Hinata yang terlihat kesal. Lagi-lagi alis ratanya menukik dengan bibir tipis yang mengerucut.

Oke, sepertinya pemikiran Naruto tadi tentang mengendong Hinata dan membawa kekamar mereka bukan ide yang buruk. Dengan mudah Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Eh— salah. Jelas-jelas hinta 'ada apa-apanya'. Ada dalam artian hanya Naruto yang boleh tahu 'ada apa' di Hinata.

"N-Naruto- _kun_! T-turunkan aku!"

"Kita selesaikan acara kesal-kesalannya di dalam kamar saja, oke?"

"M-mesum!"

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata sudah mempersiapkan apa-apa saja yang ia butuhkan untuk keberangkatannya ke Suna. Ranselnya sudah penuh dengan pakaian, obat-obatan dan beberapa makanan. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini nafsu makan Hinata bertambah.

Sekarang masih pukul enam kurang limabelas menit. Suami tercintanya itu masih bergelung nyaman di tempat tidur. Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat wajah lugu Naruto.

Ia dan rombongan berjanji bertemu di gerbang Konoha jam tujuh. Masih ada waktu untuk menyiapkan keperluan Naruto. Hinata juga akan menunggu Hanabi yang akan menjemput Boruto. Dirinya tidak akan tenang jika meninggalkan Boruto dan Naruto hanya berdua di rumah. Lebih baik mengungsikan putranya itu sementara waktu di kediaman Hyuuga.

Kecil-kecil Hinata melangkah menuju dapur rumahnya. Tadi sebelum mandi ia sudah menanak nasi dan menyiapkan sup kentang dan juga jamur. Tinggal dipanaskan dan dihidagkan.

Saat dirinya sibuk mengaduk sup dipanci, tiba-tiba saja perutnya sedikit bergejolak. Dan rasa mual itu membuat Hinata ingin muntah. Buru-buru ia mamatikan kompor dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Di sana, langsung saja ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang hanya ada air bening. Ia belum makan apapun. Hanya segelas air yang masuk ke perutnya tadi.

"H-Hoek—"

Lagi, Hinata masih mual. Padahal tak ada yang keluar.

Sekitar tiga menitan ia bergulat dengan rasa mual yang untungnya berangsur-angsur hilang. Wanita Uzumaki itu mengelap bibirnya dengan air yang mengalir dari kran. Setelah selesai, Hinata mengambil handuk yang tergantung dekat kaca.

"Hinata?"

Oh tidak. Kalau saja Naruto tahu Hinata habis muntah, dipastikan pria itu tidak akan mengizinkannya pergi pagi ini. Maka itu Hinata dengan tergesa merapikan penampilannya dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Menghampiri Naruto yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya di dekat dapur.

"Naruto- _kun_ sudah bangun?"

Naruto menoleh. Ia mengangguk dan merentangkan dua tangannya lebar.

Mengerti, Hinata mendekati Naruto dan memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya itu.

"Kau pergi pagi ini?" Hinata mengangguk di dalam pelukannya. "Sudah persiapkan semua? Pakaianmu? Obatmu?"

Lagi, Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau ingat pesanku, kan? Kalau sudah lelah jangan memaksakan diri. Jangan telat makan. Jaga kebersihan dan kesehatan tubuhmu. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk minta bantuan pada Sakura atau Sasuke—"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar segala ocehan panjang lebar Naruto. Padahal tadi malam suaminya itu sudah memberinya petuah. Yang Hinata lakukan hanya sesekali mengangguk. Lalu mengeratkan pelukannya jika mendengar perkataan Naruto yang mulai kemana-mana. Seperti yang ini.

"Pria di Suna itu lumayan tampan. Awas saja jika kau berani melirik mereka."

" _Mou_ , Naruto- _kun_."

Mereka berdua masih berpelukan. Jujur saja, Naruto sedikit tak kerasa membiarkan Hinata pergi tanpa pengawasannya. Biarpun ada kedua sahabatnya yang berjanji akan menjaga Hinata, tetap saja Naruto tak tenang.

Perlahan Naruto melepas pelukannya. Lalu kedua tangannya ia taruh dimasing-masing pipi Hinata. Menangkupnya dan membawa wajah Hinata untuk mendongak ke arahnya yang memang lebih tinggi.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu." Lirih Naruto.

"Aku juga."

Keduanya tersenyum. Hingga Naruto mendekati wajah Hinata dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Entah untuk yang keberapa. Mereka berdua tidak menghitung berapa banyak ciuman hangat yang sudah mereka lakukan. Tapi yang jelas, rasanya tetap sama.

Dengan debaran hati bak remaja yang jatuh cinta.

Naruto selalu merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan lembutnya pada Hinata. Pada wanita yang mencintainya dengan sederhana. Bukan karena Naruto seorang Jincuuriki Kyuubi. Bukan juga karena ia pahlawan desa. Tapi Hinata mencintai Naruto karena ia adalah seorang Naruto. Laki-laki dengan sejuta keonaran di hidupnya.

Naruto tak akan rela menukar wanita manapun dengan Hinata.

Tidak, ia sudah sangat berterimakasih jika itu Hinata.

Hanya Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata baru sadar jika keanehan dirinya belakangan ini karena sekarang ia… berbadan dua.

Ini pasti ulah Naruto yang sengaja tidak pakai Hinata selalu memberi peringatan disetiap ia dan Naruto berhubungan. Pantas saja waktu itu perdebatan kecilnya cepat selesai. Ternyata Naruto sudah merencakan ini sebelumnya.

"Hinata, _daijoubu_?" Sakura yang merasa aneh dengann Hinata bertanya. Mereka sedang istirahat di salah satu lorong rumah sakit di Suna. Hari pertama dan pasiennya lumayan banyak.

"U-uhm." Jawab Hinata dengan mengalihkan wajahnya. "A-aku baik-baik saja, Sakura- _chan_."

Mencoba mengerti, Sakura tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Mungkin saja sekarang Hinata sedang rindu pada Naruto, kan?

"S-Sakura- _chan_ …" Mendapati namanya dipanggil, Sakura berdehem pelan. "B-begini… a-aku juga baru tahu saat t-tadi memeriksanya."

Alis Sakura mengangkat satu. "Ada apa?"

Ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya Hinata mengatakan jika sekarang dirinya sedang hamil muda. Hinata sendiri belum tahu berapa usia kandungannya. Ia hanya mengeceknya dengan _testpack_ yang satu paket dengan alat P3K yang ia bawa.

Dan Sakura tentu saja kaget. Kalau masalahnya begini, pulang-pulang bisa dipastikan Naruto akan marah besar. Sahabat pirangnya itu lebih sensitive jika masalahnya menyangkut Hinata dan anaknya. Oh— tentu saja semua suami dan ayah begitu.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak boleh ikut membantu. Aku akan minta orang Suna untuk mengantar—"

"T-tidak!" potong Hinata cepat. "A-aku di sini ingin membantu. T-tujuanku bilang padamu agar j-jangan bilang pada siapapun. Terutama Naruto. Y-ya?"

Ya, Sakura tahu pasti Hinata akan bilang begitu.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti bagaimana dirimu, Hinata. " senyum kecil tersungging dibibir tipis Sakura. Ucapannya dulu tentang Hinata yang terbaik untuk Naruto memang benar. Wanita manis itu memang berhati mulia. "Tapi kau harus berhenti jika sudah lelah. Jangan sampai sakit. Bisa-bisa aku dan Sasuke mendapat teriakan dari suami."

"Hu-um!" Hinata mengangguk cepat. "Terimakasih, Sakura- _chan_."

.

.

.

Oh— well. Seminggu itu tidak lama, ya?

Buktinya hari ini Naruto sudah sangat bersemangat menunggu kepulangan Hinata.

Tidak perlulah mengingat lagi seminggu kebelakang. Kalian juga pasti tahu bagaimana keadaan Naruto. Shikamaru saja sampai merasa dirinya sebagai Hokage karena semua pekerjaan Naruto seminggu kemarin ia yang _handle_.

Naruto sendiri? Sudah dibilang, pasti kalian tahu.

Hari ini rombongan Konoha akan pulang dari Suna. Jika tidak ada halangan apapun semestinya rombongan itu akan sampai sore ini. Naruto sendiri sengaja membereskan semua kerjaanya lebih cepat. Yah— walaupun hampir sebagian besar Shikamaru yang bekerja.

Ia sengaja tidak menjemput Boruto dulu. Besok saja. Hinata pasti lelah setelah menjadi relawan dan perjalanan pulang. Jadi, menitip Boruto sampai besok tidak masalahkan?

" _Tadaima_."

Suara yang untuk seminggu ini Naruto rindukan akhirnya bisa ia dengar kembali. Walaupun sering berkomunikasi dengan Hinata lewat telepon, tetap saja itu berbeda. Buru-buru Naruto berjalan ke pintu depan rumahnya.

"Hinata!" pekiknya kegirangan. Bahkan Hinata yang baru melepas satu sepatunya harus menyeimbangkan tubuh agar tak terjungkal kebelakang karena pelukan tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_ , p-pelan!"

Masa bodo. Naruto sudah sangat rindu dengan istrinya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku juga merindukan Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan membuka sebelah lagi sepatunya. Ia mengambil ransel yang terlihat berat dari pundak Hinata dan membawanya. Setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Menyadari rumahnya yang sepi, Hinata memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Boruto- _kun_ belum dijemput?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Besok saja. Hari ini kau harus istirahat."

Walaupun Hinata sedikit kecewa karena tak melihat putranya itu, tapi ada benarnya juga. Tubuhnya memang lelah karena chakranya terkuras untuk menyembuhkan para lansia. Apalagi perjalanan pulang yang melelahkan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Suna?"

Mereka berdua sudah duduk di sofa besar yang biasa menjadi tempat Naruto dan Hinata menghabiskan waktu berdua. Ransel Hinata ia letakkan begitu saja di bawah. Paling tidak ada yang penting kecuali pakaian kotor.

"Asap di sana sudah menghilang kemarin. Pasien juga sudah banyak yang pulih. Gaara- _sama_ sangat berterimakasih padamu."

Naruto ikut tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tersenyum.

"Kau lelah? Pesanku dilaksanakn dengan baik, kan?" menyipitkan matanya, mencoba mengintimidasi Hinata yang malah terkekeh ringan.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja. Dan juga, Naruto- _kun_ benar dengan pria di Suna." Bermaksud menggoda, Hinata sedikit mengerling nakal. "Mereka tampan."

Wajah Naruto cemberut. Dan tawa Hinata lepas.

"Sepertinya keputusanku menjemput Boruto besok ada untungnya juga."

Sadar nada mengancam dari Naruto, Hinata menghentikan tawanya. Matanya membulat saat melihat Naruto yang sudah memasang wajah jahilnya. Tidak, Hinata salah mengambil topik candaan.

"A-aku…" buru-buru saja Hinata beranjak dari sofa. Yah, walaupun sia-sia karena tangannya sudah lebih dulu di cekal Naruto. "N-Naruto- _kun_ …" memasang wajah memelasnya. Itu senjata paling ampuh bagi Hinata. "A-aku lelah."

 _'Kuso!'_ maki Naruto dalam hati. Kalau tampang Hinata seimut itu, Naruto jadi sedikit tak bsia mengendalikan diri. Tapi, ia juga tak boleh memaksa. Pasti Hinata benar-benar lelah.

"Baiklah— kau selamat hari ini. Mandilah, lalu pergi tidur. Oke?"

"Terimakasih." Hinata mencium singkat pipi Naruto dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Iris biru Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata hingga tubuh mungil istrinya itu menghilang dibelokan tangga. Ia bersyukur karena Hinata pulang dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, pemikiran buruk yang ia khawatirkan tidak terjadi.

Dan untuk acara rindu-rinduannya bisa ia tunda dulu.

Mungkin menahan Boruto dua hari kedepan tak masalah?

.

.

.

PRANG!

Dua pasang mata biru itu terbelalak kaget saat bunyi pecahan beling terdengar dari arah dapur. Naruto yang lebih dulu berlari kearah dapur, di susul Boruto di belakangnya.

"Hinata? Ada apa?"

Hinata menoleh. Menghentikan kegiatannya memunguti beling yang berserakan.

"Naruto- _kun_ , tolong gendong Boruto. Di sini banyak beling." Hinata menunjuk Boruto dengan tatapannya. Mengerti, Naruto membawa tubuh Boruto dalam gendongannya.

" _Kaa_ - _chan_ … kenapa?" tanya Boruto polos.

Naruto menapat cemas pada Hinata. Walaupun tersenyum dan bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi tatapan Hinata kali ini lebih sayu. Air wajahnya juga lebih pucat. Semenjak pulang dari Suna tiga hari lalu, Hinata memang terlihat berbeda. Seperti orang sakit.

"Kita ke rumah sakit."

Lagi, Hinata terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan memunguti belingnya dan menoleh kaget pada Naruto. Nada suaminya itu tegas sekali, seperti enggan di bantah seperti kemarin. Ya, Naruto sudah membujuk Hinata sebelumnya untuk ke rumah sakit karena melihat keadaanya yang sedikit berbeda. Tapi kemarin-kemarin Hinata menolak. Dan untuk sekarang, mungkin saja ia harus menuruti kemauan Naruto.

"Tapi setelah kita mengantar Boruto ke akademi, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ini hari jumat, kegiatannya tidak terlalu padat. Jadi, ia bisa mengantar Boruto ke akademi lalu mengantar Hinata ke rumah sakit.

"Hati-hati membersihkannya."

Lagi, Hinata tersenyum. "Hm."

.

.

.

Naruto itu tidak bodoh dalam menghitung. Walaupun tidak terlalu ahli juga dibidang matematika. Tapi, untuk menghitung mundur tiga minggu lalu itu tidak terlalu sulit.

Dimulai dari keterangan mendadak Shizune, kepala rumah sakit Konoha sekarang yang bilang Hinata hamil tiga minggu. Tentu saja Naruto senang. Keinginannya menambah momongan terwujud. Ya, walaupun harus sedikit mencurangi Hinata dengan tidak memakai pengaman.

Tapi ada yang membuat Naruto sedikit merasa emosi ditengah kebahagiaanya.

Kalau Hinata hamil tiga minggu, berarti saat ia jadi relawan seminggu lalu, Hinata pergi dengan keadaan hamil muda begitu?

Nah— itu yang membuat Naruto tak habis pikir. Kenapa juga Hinata harus memaksakan diri. Bagaimana kalau kandungannya terluka di tengah jalan? Atau ia kelelahan karena terus menggunakan chakranya untuk menyenbuhkan orang? Seperti saat ini. Bahkan Hinata harus di pasangi jarum infus karena dehidrasi.

Naruto menatap datar Hinata yang sekarang menciut takut di depannya. Duduk gelisah dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu kenapa Naruto bersikap dingin seperti itu.

"Jadi," Naruto mulai bersuara. Ia berdiri dengan tegak di samping ranjang Hinata. "Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

Takut-takut Hinata melirik dari ujung matanya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, menghadap Naruto yang berdiri di sisi kanannya.

"B-begini, Naruto- _kun_ —" saat mendongak, Hinata bisa lihat raut keras Naruto. Itu sedikit menakutkan. Dan rasanya sedikit _de_ _javu_. Dulu Naruto juga sempat memarahinya saat hamil Boruto dan Hinata harus masuk rumah sakit karena tertiban buku. "A-aku juga baru tahu saat s-sudah di Suna. L-lalu—"

"Lalu kau tetap menjadi relawan? Yang benar saja, Hinata." nada Naruto naik. Geraman tertahan bisa Hinata dengar samar-samar. "Dulu juga seperti ini. Kau berjanji padaku untuk tak berbuat ceroboh lagi. Tapi sekarang apa? Memaksakan diri untuk membantu orang lain? Pikirkan dirimu juga!"

Lepas sudah emosi Naruto bersamaan dengan bentakan kecilnya untuk Hinata.

Kaget, tentu saja. Naruto membentaknya. Itu hal yang sangat amat jarang terjadi. Tapi Hinata sadar untuk kali ini memang ia yang salah. Ia yang lagi-lagi membahayakan buah hatinya.

"Go—hiks- _gomen_ …"

Lagi, air mata lagi. Naruto akan merasa ngilu jika melihat Hinata menangis sedih begitu. Apalagi itu semua karena dirinya. Karena bentakan yang sebenarnya wujud kekhawatiran yang tidak bisa Naruto sampaikan dengan baik.

Yang bisa Naruto lakukan sekarang hanya mengalah pada emosinya dan membawa tubuh Hinata pada pelukannya. Ia tak tahan melihat cairan bening itu mengalir di pipi gembil favoritenya.

" _Gomen_ -ne, na—hiks- Naruto- _kun_ …A-aku…"

"Tolong—" Naruto berujar lirih. Mengemis dengan nada memohonnya. Ia tak perduli dengan statusnya sebagai orang nomor satu di Konoha. Ia memang akan melakukan apa saja, menaruhkan nyawa sekalipun untuk Hinata. "Jangan terluka lagi."

Tangis Hinata makin keras. Ia mengangguk dan terus meminta maaf. Hatinya perih melihat Naruto yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Sedangkan dirinya selalu berbuat ceroboh. Yang mungkin saja bisa membahayakan buah hati mereka.

"Aku tak melarangmu untuk berbuat baik, sayang." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tapi pikirkan juga dirimu. Aku dan Boruto akan sangat sedih jika kau terluka. Kami sangat menyayangimu."

Mendengar nama putranya disebut, Hinata makin merasa bersalah. Benar, sekarang bukan hanya ada Naruto. Tapi buah cinta mereka yang menambah warna di kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Hinata harus bisa lebih menjaga keluarganya.

"Uhm…. _Arigatou_ — _Anata_."

.

.

.

END…

Omake—

"Adik?" mata biru Boruto berbinar. Ia melihat kearah Hinata dan Naruto bergantian. "Benarkah?"

"Yo— dan sebagai calon kakak, kau tidak boleh mengompol lagi."

Boruto mengangguk semangat. "Aku tidak akan ngompol lagi, _Tou_ - _chan_!"

Naruto, yang berdiri di samping ranjang Hinata mengusap surai pirang milik anaknya itu. Sedangkan Hinata menciumi bibi gembil Boruto yang sekarang ikut duduk di ranjangnya.

"Ah—" Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan, lalu melempar tatapan bingung pada putra mereka yang memasang wajah lucunya. "Himawari. Nanti beri nama itu, ya, _kaa_ - _chan_?"

Hinata mengernyit. "Kita belum tahu perempuan atau laki-laki, Boruto- _kun_."

"Perempuan." Ucap Boruto dan Naruto bersamaan. Lalu mereka melempar tawa dengan cengiran yang sangat mirip.

"Ya, semoga saja."

"Nanti—" Boruto kembali berujar. "Rambutnya seperti _kaa_ - _chan_ ," tangan mungil Boruto mengambil beberapa helai rambut panjang Hinata. "Lalu pipinya sama sepertiku. Terus matanya biru, seperti _tou_ - _chan_! Ah— "

Dan Hinata serta Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Boruto.

Yang mungkin saja di dengar Tuhan dan— dikabulkan?


End file.
